


Peaches &  Plums. Our love story

by Road1985



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: Vamos con Un What if? Y si Eliot no hubiera tenido miedo. Y si hubiera aceptado la idea de Quentin de darle una oportunidad a lo suyo después de haber pasado una vida entera en Fillory.¿Como habría cambiado el resto de la historia para ellos y para el resto? ¿Qué hubiera pasado con la búsqueda de las llaves?Un fic post 3x05 que lo cambia todo, que cambia una historia de amistad de dos almas gemelas, en una historia de amor.





	1. Eliot

Tal vez sea un poco exagerado decir que soy el hombre las afortunado del mundo. Pero ya que se trata de contar mi historia… nuestra historia, tengo derecho a poner las cosas desde mi punto de vista.

Es posible que algunos de vosotros hayáis oído hablar de un lugar llamado Fillory y de su gran rey, el gran rey Eliot, el gran monarca que salvó al país de la guerra, el hambre, las hadas y que mantuvo a raya a los enemigos que lo querían contestar.

También es posible que algunos me conozcas por mi vida anterior como alumno de segundo año de Brakebills, una escuela de magia mucho más moderna que Hogwarts en el centro de New York. Alli era también el rey se podría decir, notas impecables sin mucha necesidad de estudio, una compañera inseparable en Margo, una casa llena de fiestas y alcohol… siempre he sido un genio para los cócteles, aunque reconozco que se ha ido un poco la mano con sustancias de todo tipo y bueno, un hogar… o lo que yo creía que era un hogar antes de conocer a ese alumno de primer año que apareció entre los arbustos sin saber de magia, sin saber de lo que era capaz y con una carga de admisión en la mano.

Si conocéis algo sobre mi ya sabréis como el maldito Quentin Coldwater cambió mi vida, me hizo llegar a ser rey, me hizo dejar de ser un egoísta alcoholizado, me enseñó como querer de verdad y… y vivió conmigo toda una vida, literalmente hablando, de cerca de sesenta años amándonos y disfrutando de los más dulces melocotones y ciruelas.

Lo que tal vez casi ninguno de vosotros sepa es que el destino quiso que yo tuviera una segunda oportunidad y que cuando me cagué de miedo, cuando no fui capaz de decirle a Quentin lo que sentía verdaderamente y aceptar y compartir con él el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro… cuando fui un cretino que sale corriendo por miedo a ser feliz… cuando todo eso pasó, el destino decidió permitirme volver a ese momento y deshacer mi propio error.

Está es la historia de como salvé a Quentin de sacrificarse por todos nosotros y como me convertí el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener a mi lado a Quentin Coldwater cuando despierto con los recuerdos de lo que nunca sucedió y que él nunca sabrá.

Me gusta verlo dormir. Quentin no sabe nada de mis pesadillas así que duerme tranquilo. Suele acurrucarse mirándome, así se suele quedarse dormido, sonriente, con ese gesto casi infantil, esa sonrisa de quien te mira por primera vez quien comparte la cama contigo por primera vez. Otras veces, cuando hay tormenta, se da la vuelta y aprieta contra mi y noto que relaja la tensión cuando rodeo su cintura con mi brazo.

No tarda en quedarse dormido, y yo lo miro, lo observo, porque no quiero dormir, no quiero descubrir que todo ha sido un bonito sueño o la terrible pesadilla de quien no quiere reconocer que la persona que ama en realidad ya no está.

Mi otro yo no tuvo ocasión de decirle a Quentin lo que sentía por él. Prometí hacerlo, pero al final yo me debatía entre la vida y la muerte en el hospital mientras él, valiente como siempre, sin miedo, se sacrificaba por todos nosotros.

Como duele decir adiós cuando no has podido decir te quiero.

Pero no, eso no pasó, no en esta segunda oportunidad. Los recuerdos los tengo, bien por aviso para no cometer los mismos errores o bien como una especie de broma cósmica por todos los otros errores que he cometido a lo largo de mi vida.

El caso es que la idea de dormir me aterroriza, pero no se lo digáis a Quentin, es lo bastante insistente como para que al final se lo cuente. Mirar a ese joven hechicero que todavía no sabe cuál es su especialidad… aunque yo si, porque ya lo he vivido, me relaja y claro, agotado, al final me quedo yo también dormido.

¿Quereis saber como comenzó esta desviación de nuestra historia?

Lo cierto es que el como exactamente, lo desconozco y lo cierto es que no he querido saberlo para evitar estropear este nuevo camino.

El cuando es algo más específico que tuvo lugar en el momento en que tomé el rostro de Quentin entre mis manos después de que se me declarará y aceptará darle una oportunidad, otra vez, a nuestra historia juntos, a ser una, verdades pareja en nuestro mundo.

Le besé, no se por cuanto tiempo, Margo se marchó asqueada diciendo que tenía mi propio dormitorio de rey y seguí besándole.

Dadme un respiro, estoy enamorado de Quentin desde la primera vez que lo vi. Era mi momento de ser feliz. Aunque claro, en ese momento no sabía que toda nuestra historia iba a ser diferente.

Buscábamos las malditas llaves, las mismas a las que debía dar las gracias por tener a Quentin a mi lado como mucho más que un buen amigo.  
Quentin llevaba la cuenta, él y sus libros mágicos. Buscábamos ahora la cuarta, que según el libro estaba en medio de no se que Mar y… reconozco que no soy muy amigo de las grandes lecturas, es lo malo de tener una rápida memoria que con un vistazo lo recuerdo todo y así siempre he conseguido los sobresalientes en los exámenes.

El caso es que debíamos separarnos cuando apenas llevábamos 48 horas juntos. Nadie sabía lo nuestro, ni Margo, ni Julia, ni mucho menos Alice, así que no podíamos hacer muchos planes para permanecer juntos.

Margo tenía problemas con su recientemente adquirido marido adolescente psicópata con el que tenía que acostarse si quería consumar su matrimonio u mantener tranquila a la, reina de las hadas. Obviamente me quería a su lado para completar el plan que había pensado y yo… ¿Cuándo le he dicho que no a mi pequeña Bambi?

Además, el mar no me gusta, en Fillori fue la primera vez que ponía mis pies en un barco, la primera vez que navegaba y la primera vez que sufría del mal de mar.

Soy chico criado en una granja, pero no se lo digáis a nadie. La playa la conocía de las películas y de un viaje que hizo con mi primer intento de novio al terminar el instituto. Así que viajar en medio del mar, dentro de un barco vivo, un barco hembra que tomaba sus propias decisiones, no era mi situación preferida para tener mi primera cita romántica con Quentin.  
Seguramente os estaréis preguntando que podía hacer para ayudar a Margo, estar con Quentin en esta nueva etapa de nuestra aventura y encima evitar vomitare encima.

Los que seáis hechiceros, probablemente os haréis una idea, los que no, es hora de aprender una o dos cosas sobre los beneficios de la magia.

Pero mejor os lo contaré tal y como pasó durante esta segunda vez que lo viví.


	2. A solas en alta mar

Hadas por todos sitios, criaturas malditas y poderosas que tan sólo unos pocos podía ver y escuchar, entre ellos los grandes reyes de Fillory, Margo y Eliot.

Nadie más conocía la amenaza que su mundo estaba sufriendo y no podían decir nada porque eso significaría una guerra abierta, con unas criaturas de tremendos poderes.

Desde luego no era el mejor momento para comenzar una relación, pero Eliot era así, imprevisible le gustaba pensar a él, pero la mayoría, veía como un comportamiento de autodestrucción, rabia hacia, si mismo y en cierto un pequeño acercamiento a un pensamiento suicida.

No podía ser otra cosa, cuando decidió embarcarse en dos aventuras realmente peligrosas, en las que arriesgar la vida, tanto la suya, como la de Quentin buscando la siguiente llave de su gran desafío en un barco con sus más oscuros pensamientos así como la suya también y la de Margo intentando crear una, emboscada a las hadas.

\- Desearía tanto ir contigo a buscar esa llave.

Nada más decir aquello, Eliot se dio cuenta que por primera vez su vida, no se trataba, solo de hacer una de las suyas, con Margo, no sentía la necesidad de montar la siguiente fiesta del siglo y ni siquiera sentía la presión que suponía ser gran rey de Fillory. Por primera vez en su vida, Eliot se dio cuenta que deseaba a su novio, deseaba estar con su novio, con el que sabía que era el amor de su vida desde el primer momento en que lo había, visto llegar como un cachorrillo abandonado.

Pronunciar su nombre sentado en aqula balaustrada, mientras todavía degustaba el sabor del cigarrillo por terminar, hizo que su corazón sintiera la emoción más grande de toda su vida.

“¿Quentin Coldwater?"

Ahora era solamente Q… cuando solamente era la emoción más intensa.

\- Deja que lo arregle, creo que podemos hacer este viaje juntos.

\- ¿No has dicho que se trataba de algo importante, de ayudar a Margo?

\- Creo que puedo solucionar las dos cosas, evitar que ninguno de vosotros se haga daño y… - Se quedó pensativo un momento, con la mirada perdida, casi levantó a Quentin de los hombros y le dio un intenso beso en los labios, mientras, sonreía contento. - ¿Te he dicho ya, que estás muy mono vestido de paje?

\- Un par de veces, en los últimos quince minutos.

\- Entonces, no te deshagas de él, cuando volvamos, disfrutaremos de él en mi dormitorio. – Un nuevo beso y una nueva sonrisa. Estaba muy seguro de que todo iba a salir bien. – Pero primero, necesito solucionar un par de detalles de mi plan.

No había vez en que no le dijera una de esas cosas, que Quentin no se pusiera nervioso y sin saber como responder.

Eliot de marchó por el pasillo casi a la, carrera, tenía prisa por hacer las cosas y construir un clon había llevado su tiempo la primera vez, sobretodo cuando se quería hacer bien.

No dijo nada ni al propio Quentin, ni a, Margo de su plan, los dos lo verían con malos ojos aunque fuera por motivos diferentes. Pero eso no significaba que no fuera una buena idea para estar con Quentin y ayudar a su mejor amiga.

Tenía que hacerlo perfecto para que Margo no se diera cuenta. No quería imaginarse lo furiosa que podía llegar a ponerse si se enteraba que había dado prioridad a Quentin. Pero tampoco era fácil decirle que quería estar a solas con él, eso significaba confesar que habían comenzado a salir.

Casi tres horas después, se quedó mirando a su reflejo fuera del espejo, vestido con uno de sus trajes. El plateado era uno de los favoritos de Margo, así que no pondría ninguna pega. Además tenía bastantes problemas ya, con su reciente marido al que hacer perder la virginidad como para fijarse mucho en él.

Resultaba siempre extraño sentir lo mismo dos veces, desde un lado y desde otro, sentir que su clon estaba estaba preparando un plan para sacar a Margo de su apuro, mientras que él, el original, imaginaba una bonita travesía en barco, algo bastante romántico con con Quentin mientras buscaban la siguiente llave.

Una vez, con su, clon encaminado hacia los establos donde ya le esperaba marco, retomó su chaleco favorito, una bonita de franela color crema y un pañuelo al cuello a juego y se encaminó alegremente al puerto donde Le esperaba Quentin, que también se había, cambiado de ropa dejando en su dormitorio como le había dicho Eliot el traje de paje.

A Eliot le gustaba más Quentin con su ropa de la escuela, porque ese era verdaderamente él y de ese Quentin se había enamorado.

Quentin le saludo con la mano y desde la distancia le dijo que estaba todo preparado para zarpar de camino a la, siguiente etapa de su aventura.

\- Llevamos la mínima tripulación, no quiero arriesgar la vida de nadie cuando no se a lo que nos enfrentamos.

\- Aw Q. Eres increíble, siempre preocupándote por todos. – Eliot lo tenía bastante cerca ya para rodear su cintura y darle un beso en el cuello, gesto que nadie más vio. - No me equivoqué al fijarme en ti el primer día que te vi. Sabía que eras especial. 

\- Me preocupo por la gente que me importa de verdad El. No quiero que Le ocurra nada a nadie y eso caiga en nuestras conciencias.

\- Hora de irse majestades, nos quedan unas cuantas horas de luz que nos, darán ventaja en el viaje.

Eliot estaba feliz, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, no desde que las hadas habían entrado en su vida, no desde que se había encontrado casado con una mujer… con una mujer y no sin haber tomado una de las bebidas que el mismo preparaba en la casa de Brakebills.

Ahora no estaba borracho, ni necesitaba demostrar que era el rey de la fiesta de Brakebills.

Apoyado sobre la barandilla de aquel barco, apenas recordaba incluso ser el gran rey Eliot de Fillory. Era simplemente Eliot, respirando aire fresco, mirando al horizonte, esperando a que Quentin reinará de colocar sus cosas en el camarote.

\- Por fin te encuentro. – Eliot se volvió al escuchar la voz de Quentin y sea apoyó en la barandilla. - Temía que hubieras tenido que volver con Margo. 

\- Nope, estos días soy todo tuyo. – Eliot mostró su mejor y más sincera sonrisa. - Tuyo y de esta expedición claro. Pero, - Atrajo el, cuerpo de Quentin rodeando su cintura y Le besó en la cabeza. – La idea de un crucero siempre me ha parecido extremadamente romántica, pero nunca imaginé que el barco fuera a tener un árbol dentro y pudiera abrir puertas mágicas con llaves mágicas.

\- Yo nunca pensé que mi primer viaje de… pareja fuera a ser con un hombre.

\- ¿Esperabas hacerlo con Julia o solo lo pensaste empezaste a salir con Alice?  
No quería sonar preocupado o entristecido por la idea de que Quentin estuviera interesado en las mujeres, aunque agradecía que probablemente él fuera el único hombre en su vida.

\- Julia siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga y nada más. Sería como ir de crucero con mi hermana.

\- Hmm, muy poco sexy la verdad.  
\- Y en cuanto a Alice, desde el inicio supe que era una persona especial, alguien para quien un crucero sería una, perdida de tiempo.

\- Menos mal, entonces que estoy yo aquí para, compartirlo contigo. No sufro de mal de mar, podría pasarme días enteros alrededor de la piscina tomando el sol y aprecio evitar tener que hacer colas eternas para lograr un cocktail. 

\- El, sabes que…

\- Shhh. - Eliot apoyó un dedo sobre los labios de Quentin cortando así su discurso, respiró con fuerza, y se quedó mirando al horizonte que poco a poco se iba acercando a ellos. - No me arruines este momento. Deja que lleguen las hadas psicópatas, un, conejo parlante o un fénix moribundo para, devolverme a la realidad.

\- Supongo que será un buen momento para, conocernos bien y hablar, sobre nosotros. Estoy seguro que escondes mucho más de lo que nos dejas ver.

\- No se de lo que hablas. – Eliot se puso tenso con un gesto demasiado digno para, que no se notara. – Vamos tenemos que planear como vamos a, encontrar la llave que buscamos.

Tomó el rostro de Quentin con ambas manos con delicadeza y se inclinó parq besarle.

No le había, dicho lo mucho que le gustaba que Quentin fuera más menudo que él. Pero como había dicho el propio Quentin, durante esos días, tendrían tiempo de conocerse y sobretodo, el tendría tiempo de saber que era lo que Quentin había visto e incluso él para fijarse, para dar el enorme paso que habín dado en el Fillory del pasado y para volver a darlo al recordarlo todo.

Pese a la, máscara de superioridad y autosuficiencia que llevaba siempre frente a todos, esa máscara se que era, capaz de cualquier cosa, como gran rey de Fillory o como dueño y señor de la casa de los alumnos de Brakebills; el verdadero Eliot nunca, se había sentido digno de nadie, de que nadie quisiera pasar tiempo con él de un modo más romántico de como lo hacía Margo y mucho menos, invertir su tiempo y tal vez su vida con él.

Pasaron las siguientes horas preparando su misión, Quentin, como siempre, obsesionado con sus libros sobre Fillory y más ahora que tenía un libro que se iba escribiendo conforme ellos lograban hacerse con una llave nueva. Mientras tanto, Eliot intentaba buscar el modo de sincerarse, de encontrar un momento para decirle a Quentin lo que verdaderamente sentía por él y lo desesperado que le hacía sentir la idea de poder llegar a perderle de cualquier modo. Pero perderle como amante, como compañero para el resto de su vida.

\- El, creo que ya se donde tenemos que ir.

Quentin entró en el camarote con el libro abierto entre las manos y dando golpecitos con el dedo sobre la página.

\- Nunca habría dicho que eras tan aplicado con los libros, como nuestra pequeña Alice.

\- No estoy seguro que eso sea un cumplido… y menos viniedo de… - Se miraron un momento, a pesar de que habían decidido darle una oportunidad a su relación, todavía no habían usado términos como novio entre ellos y todavía sonaba extraño. - El caso es que el libro dice la dirección que tomar y dice algo sobre, sobre esperar en la oscuridad y dejar que la respuesta llegue a nosotros. Según el libro no estamos muy lejos de nuestro destino. Un par de horas y…

\- Un par de horas ¿eh? Eso nos da tiempo más que suficiente. 

Eliot caminó lento, pero seguro hacia Quentin. Le arrebató el libro de la mano y lo lanzó al suelo.

\- ¡Eliot, cuidado! Si perdemos el libro o se rompe no sabremos donde ir a continuación a buscar una llave.

Como si no le hubiera escuchado, Eliot le agarró de la cintura y tiró de él. Hasta entonces, siempre había sido cuidadoso y delicado a la hora de crear alguna intimidad con Quentin, siempre con el miedo a perderle o asustarle.

Pero no ahora, no cuando estaban prácticamente solos en aquel barco, no cuando sabía que Quentin estaba interesado en el de un modo mucho más allá que simple y verdadera amistad.

Le levantó la barbilla y se apoderó de sus labios con un largo e intenso beso. Sonrió, no muy seguro si lo hacía en su cabeza o mientras saboreaba su boca. Después de toda una vida juntos que recordaba con cada detalle, sabía perfectamente como besarle para lograr arrancarle un excitante gemido de la garganta.

Lo empujó hasta la cama y le hizo caer.

\- Eliot. - Susurró Quentin para luego morderse el labio. 

Eliot sabía que tenía un don especial para desnudarse y excitar a cualquier persona delante de él. Una persona diría que tenía potencia como streaper, él prefería decir que se reservaba para los elegidos que él aceptaba en su cama.

Se quitó la camisa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no, se preocupó en dejarla perfectamente doblada. Simplemente la dejó caer al suelo.

Se arrodilló en la cama, sobre Quentin, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

\- Puedes tocarme. – Susurró Eliot, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba sobre Quentin. - Parece que no hubiéramos hecho nada durante más cincuenta años en Fillory.

\- Lo que pasó allí es diferente.

\- Estas temblando. Fuiste tu quien me, dijo que podíamos darle una oportunidad a esto. - Le besó el cuello y bajo por su clavícula hasta el hombro. - ¿Tiemblas por miedo o porque estás nervioso?

\- Yo… sabes muy bien que tu eres el primer tío con el que… el único creo que nunca vaya a interesarme.

\- Hmmm. - Asintió Eliot. 

Siguió besando mientras le quitaba la, camisa.

\- Lo que pasó en Fillory en esos cincuenta años fue.. Increíble. – Quentin arqueó la espalda cuando Eliot deslizó su boca por su abdomen y vientre. Sabía muy bien a donde iba. - pero en cierto modo… éramos tu yo solos, no era el mundo real.

Eliot sostuvo las caderas de Quentin, ahora ya desnudas, con ambas manos y tiró de él hasta atraparlo completamente entre sus piernas.

Quentin ahogó un gemido y ocultó los ojos detrás de su brazo.

\- Q mírame.

\- El… tenemos que encontrar la… la llave para… la magia… recuperar la magia.

\- Eso puede esperar… veinte minutos… mejor media hora.

Los labios de Eliot acariciaron la piel de su cuello.

\- Necesitamos relajarnos Q, hemos pasado de ser estudiantes de magia a convertirnos en reyes y de ahí a todo lo que hemos pasado. Nos merecemos esto.

Un nuevo gemido arrancado de la, garganta de Quentin, un nuevo espasmo que casi levantó el cuerpo de Eliot encima de él y sus miradas se encontraron cuando los dedos de Eliot hicieron presión en su interior.

No hubo más intercambio de palabras entre ellos, sobraban los discursos, porque después de cincuenta años, ambos conocían el cuerpo del otro como el suyo el propio, sabían donde tocar, como moverse y como mirar para decir la mejor declaración de amor.

Eliot fue exacto al decir que les llevaría media hora “descansar” antes de concentrarse en su búsqueda de la siguiente llave.

Cayó sobre la cama y Quentin se acomodó sobre su pecho. También él agradecía ser más pequeño que Eliot y era una de las cosas buenas de estar con otro hombre.

Con Eliot abrazándole siempre se sentía protegido y seguro, no tenía que fingir ser fuerte o saber más que nadie sobre nada.

Con Eliot era Quentin Coldwater, con ese tono de quien piensa que eso no es un nombre real y lo demás no importaba.


	3. La llave

Apenas pudieron dormir unos minutos antes de que alguien de la, tripulación llamara su puerta diciendo que se acercaban a una anómala oscuridad.

\- Justo lo que necesitábamos.

Quentin saltó de la cama, casi como si ya hubiera olvidado lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero Eliot le conocía y sabía que a veces, Quentin se dispersaba con sus libros, con Fillory y con la idea de que eran reyes.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de vestirse de forma apropiada o por lo menos como a él le gustaría después de haber tenido el mejor sexo de su vida.

Pero al ver a Quentin, unos vaqueros arrugados y una camisa que ni siquiera quedaba bien, sonrió y decidió relajarse y no preocuparse por lo que se ponía.

Juntos, se asomaron a la barandilla, era oscuro ahí fuera, todo negro, el mar, el cielo, incluso el borde de su barco, no había forma de ver más allá de las narices de uno.

\- ¿Estamos en el lugar adecuado sus majestades? - Preguntó uno de los miembro de su tripulación.

\- Eso espero.

Quentin no tuvo tiempo de explicar o pensar nada más, una voz comenzó a gritar en algún lugar de la oscuridad. Una voz femenina que solicitaba ayuda.

\- ¡Ahí! Necesitamos una cuerda.

\- Q, sabes como funcionan las cosas en Fillory, estoy casi seguro que se trata de una trampa.

\- Lo sé Eliot, pero seamos grandes reyes de Fillory o no, no podemos abandonar a nadie ahí fuera.

Eliot sonrió, se encogió de hombros y acarició la espalda de Quentin.

\- Traed las cuerdas. - Dijo finalmente Eliot dando dos palmadas. – Pero si, se trata de algún tipo de bruja o desesperada que nos intente matar, vamos a tener una conversación muy larga esta noche.

La noche hizo aparecer una mujer, joven, algo mayor que ellos, pelirroja, empapada y tiritando. Cuando la hubieron subido, tanto Eliot como Quentin se dieron cuenta que vestía como ellos, como cualquier humano de su edad de la Tierra.

\- Gracias a Dios, me habéis salvado. Ya creía que iba a morir en esa maldita barca.

\- Hola, yo soy el gran rey Eliot y el que ha decidido confiar en la primera extraña, que aparecía en el mar delante de nosotros es mi pronto marido y rey también, Quentin.

\- ¿Has dicho marido? ¿Me has pedido matrimonio en algún momento mientras... antes y me lo he perdido?

\- Bueno, estoy contenta de haber caído en buenas manos por lo menos, después de la fiesta de primavera, pensaba que todo iría de mal en peor. Soy Poppy, Poppy Klain, draconóloga, clase del dieciséis en Brakebills.

Quentin descubrió en ese momento que su invitada era de la Tierra, como ellos, hechicera como ellos y lo más imposible todavía, parte de la promoción del dieciséis, como Josh.

\- Que casualidad ¿no crees Q?

\- Bueno, si el libro nos ha traído aquí es por algo El. Siempre es por algo y no creo que sea una casualidad que hayamos encontrado ahora a Poppy.

\- ¿Libro has dicho? Me recuerdas a uno de los tíos de mi clase. – Poppy les siguió, nadie había dicho nada pero ya les habían preparado una enorme mesa con lo que más parecía un festín para una boda que para ellos.

\- Oh vaya, al, final, va ser verdad que sois, reyes aquí. Nosotros no llegamos muy lejos en nuestra excursión por Fillory. Quien sabe, tal vez, yo podría haber sido reina.

Poppy se dio la vuelta y se los quedó mirando. Se encogió de hombros y de sentó a la mesa.

\- Que bien sienta saber que una ola no te va a tirar a ese mar lleno de... de cosas. Me muero de hambre y daría lo que fuera por una buena cerveza ahora mismo. ¿Tenéis cerveza? Decidme que habéis traído cerveza de la Tierra, aquí no saben nada de buenas bebidas alcohólicas.

\- Amen. Q creo me gusta nuestra huésped. ¿Qué tal si cenamos?

Cenaron, hablaron y pusieron a Poppy al día sobre cómo habían cambiado las cosas en Brakebills en aquellos años. También bebieron y Eliot descubrió entonces que no había educado lo bastante a Quentin sobre como mezclar bebidas alcohólicas, así que a la tercera, ya estaba dormido encima de la mesa.

Poppy tenía mucho más aguante, aquella pelirroja de sonrisa fácil hablaba casi tanto como bebía y Eliot pronto de cansó de las historias sobre dragones.

\- Me voy a dormir, pero no quiero despertar a mi bello durmiente. – Se inclinó sobre Quentin y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrió al oírlo suspirar. - No creo que despierte antes de mañana.

\- Si lo hace le diré donde estás.

\- ¿Tu no duermes?

Poppy negó con la cabeza e incluso en la penumbra su melena pelirroja era visible.

\- No he hecho otra cosa que dormir y esperar que llegara alguna criatura del mar a devorarme en estos días, así que ahora prefiero quedarme y hacer un poco de yoga. No tenía mucho espacio en aquel bote.

Eliot se la quedó mirando. Más allá de una habilidad mágica, era muy bueno, leyendo el interior de la gente y había algo en Poppy que no terminaba de convencerle, algo que ella ocultaba muy adentro.

No se podía decir que no se fiara de ella... pero no se fiaba de ella. Su presencia simplemente le daba mala espina.

Movió la mano sin que ella se diera cuenta y creo un hechizo de rastreo a su alrededor. Cualquier cosa que hiciera, Eliot se daría cuenta incluso en sueños, no podría dejar el barco sin que él se enterara.

\- Hasta mañana entonces.

Poppy asintió y esperó. No se sentía orgullosa por lo que iba a hacer, pero cuando has, intentado todos los modos legales y correctos para deshacerte de un problema y lo único que consigues es ver que la gente muere a tu alrededor, tienes que quitarte el problema de encima antes de que acabe también contigo.

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo, asegurándose de no tocarla otra vez con su propia piel y la colocó en la mano de Quentin aprovechando que dormía profundamente.

Ahora la maldición sería, cosa de ese pardillo y de su novio.

*

\- Despierta. – Quentin se removió sobre la mesa. - Vamos despierta. No seas el único patético que no sabe beber.

Levantó la mirada y casi cayó del banco en el que estaba sentado al encontrarse consigo mismo.

\- Hasta Eliot se avergüenza de ti. Ha preferido irse a la cama antes de verte babear encima de la mesa.

Antes de preguntar nada, Quentin vio la llave en su mano y mientras una parte de su mismo se alegraba de ver que la habían conseguido la otra empezaba ya a entender cuál era el precio que tenía que pagar por haberla conseguido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

\- Solo quiero enseñarte quién eres en realidad. - Su otro yo de inclinó sobre la mesa y se apoyó con ambas manos. - Te crees un héroe, el elegido para salvar a tus amigos, al mundo entero, para devolver la magia al universo entero. Pero en realidad no eres más que un perdedor con aires de grandeza.

\- ¡Eliot!

\- Se ha ido a dormir. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Casi había olvidado la presencia de Poppy en el barco, pero entonces lo entendió todo rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?

\- Te he dado la llave, Eliot y tu la habéis nombrado mientras cenábamos. Habéis dicho que buscabais una llave y entonces he sabido que era esta.

\- Pero no me has dicho el efecto que tiene.

Poppy se acercó a la mesa, pero se quedó a la justa distancia para que Quentin no pudiera tocarle con la llave.

\- Entonces no la habrías cogido y el hechizo no me habría abandonado nunca. Llámalo supervivencia.

\- ¿Lo ves? Todo el mundo se burla de ti. - comenzó a decir el otro Quentin con una sonrisa terrible dibujada en los labios. – Saben que eres estúpido y se aprovechan de tu inferioridad.

\- Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, pero podrías darme las gracias por haberte solucionado este viaje al darte la llave.

Poppy volvió a desaparecer pero Quentin no se dio cuenta. Tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

\- Ninguna chica, se ha fijado en ti antes de Alice y murió por nuestra culpa.

\- Cállate, esto no va contigo.

\- Yo soy tu, Q.

\- No me llames así.

\- Ah, claro eso solo te gusta cuando lo dice Eliot. Oh, Eliot, gran rey de Fillory, ¿Cuanto crees que tardará en darse cuenta que se ha enamorado de un perdedor?

\- ¡Cierra el pico!

\- Q. ¿Va todo bien? He oído los gritos desde el camarote. ¿Por qué tienes un cuchillo en la mano?

Eliot alargó la mano y camino lentamente hasta Quentin, sin dejar de mirar la mano con la que empuñaba el cuchillo.

No había esperado despertar solo en la cama y el miedo a que Quentin hubiera cambiado de idea sobre lo que habían comenzado le asaltó de golpe.

Sin embargo, casi hubiera preferido eso antes que encontrar a Quentin empuñando un cuchillo y hablando solo.

\- Tu también lo ves, ¿verdad? Creo que ha sido el cuchillo, ha creado un doble de mi mismo.

\- Q. - Eliot no dijo nada, pero de pronto el terror se apoderó de él. No era un secreto para nadie que Quentin había tenido más de un problema mental. – Aquí no hay nadie, estamos tu y yo solos. Dame ese cuchillo.

\- Eliot no te cree, tu novio piensa que estás loco. ¿Qué crees que va hacer ahora? Yo apuesto por dejarte o meterte en un manicomio.

\- Basta, no sabes nada de mi.

Eliot aprovechó el momento para acercarse un poco más y arrancarle el cuchillo de la mano. Lo abrazó con fuerza, no tenía intención de dejarle ir.

\- Vamos a la cama, necesitas descansar.

\- Dime que lo ves.

\- Lo que veo es que llevas días obsesionado con la llave y hasta que no la encuentres no vas a parar.

\- La llave... - Murmuró Quentin sin apartar la mirada de ese otro Quentin que no dejaba de sonreír, que miraba con maldad y asentía como si supiera algo que él no. – tengo la llave y por eso le veo.

Eliot ya le estaba llevando hacia el camarote, pero al escuchar eso se detuvo y se lo quedó mirando.

Quentin llevaba la llave en la mano e incluso sin tocarla, Eliot ya pudo notar la oscuridad que desprendía. Su primer pensamiento fue lanzarla por la primera ventana que tuviera delante, hacerla desaparecer antes de enloquecer él.

Pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que necesitaban la maldita llave si querían recuperar la magia en todos los universos.

Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y envolvió la llaves, asegurándose de no tocarla, con un solo milímetro de su piel.

No estaba seguro si eso haría que las visiones de Quentin desaparecieran, pero con un poco de suerte no serían todavía peores.

Dejó el cuchillo en la mesa, rodeó la cintura de Quentin y fue empujándolo poco a poco hacia su camarote.

\- Ahora es cuando empieza a tratarte como un crío incapaz. ¿De verdad piensas que te va querer o solo eres un juguete con el que se divierte? Como todos los demás... todos se divierten a tu costa y al final te abandonan porque ya no eres divertido.

\- Déjame en paz por favor...

Eliot le miró, pero no dijo nada. Lo llevó hasta la cama y le hizo tumbarse con mucho cuidado.

Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

\- Hemos pasado por cosas mucho peores que esta. ¿Qué es un doble tuyo diciendo cosas horribles comparado con todo lo que hemos vivido ya.

\- Pero tiene razón...

\- Nadie tiene razón en decirte... Eres increíble Q y sabes muy bien que no estaría aquí, en esta misión sino fuera por ti. Posiblemente no estaría vivo entre drogas y alcohol.

Quentin no contestó porque se había quedado dormido, todavía bajo los efectos del alcohol, por el miedo o porque llevaba días sin descanso buscando esa llave.

Entonces se dio cuenta de donde había salido la llave en cuestión, había estado tan concentrado en Quentin que no había pensado en ello todavía.

Comprobó de nuevo que Quentin dormía y dejó el camarote para ir en busca de Poppy. El barco no eta demasiado grande así que no tenía muchos sitios sitios donde esconderse. Aunque tampoco lo intentó.

\- Debería lanzarte por la borda por lo que le has hecho a Quentin.

La encontró mirando al horizonte, apoyada en la barandilla, como si nada.

\- Se trataba de supervivencia Eliot. Esa llave acabó con casi toda la tripulación con la viajaba. – Eliot se aproximó y escuchó mientras pensaba que podía hacer. - Creíamos que si nos la pasábamos de unos a otros y la teníamos poco tiempo, las visiones se irían. Pero no fue así. Cada vez que vuelves a cogerla, retomas la pesadilla donde la has dejado, con la misma fuerza y el mismo miedo dentro de ti.

\- Por eso se la has dado a Quentin, querías deshacerte de llave y luego marcharte.

\- Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo.

\- No con Quentin.

\- Bueno, ya es tu novio, es normal.

Eliot apretó los puños, no iba armado y lo agradeció, porque no estaba seguro de haber podido contenerse de haber tenido una espada o una pistola en la mano.

Tampoco tuvo más tiempo de pensar, porque los gritos de varios miembros de su tripulación llamaron su atención.

\- Su majestad no lo haga. ¡Gran rey Quentin no!

Eliot lo atrapó casi al vuelo, cuando ya había decidido, saltar y había soltado las manos del borde. Tiró de él y los dos cayeron al suelo, Quentin encima de él, por lo que aprovechó a abrazarlo contra la fuerza que pudo pero sin hacerle daño.

\- El, no, déjame. Tiene razón en todo lo que dice y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, hablaba, con alguien invisible, alguien que le hacía daño con sus palabras y Eliot tenía que detenerlo antes de que, Quentin se hiciera daño de verdad.

Sin embargo, lo primero era estar seguro que podía dejarlo solo y bueno, Eliot no era persona de tacto y solía hacer lo primero que se le ocurría, aunque no fuera lo mejor.

Tal vez atarlo al mástil fuera un poco exagerado y pedirle a la tripulación que no escucharan sus súplicas demasiado, pero necesitaba hablar con Poppy, averiguar todo lo que ella sabía sobre la llave, sus efectos, consecuencias y sobretodo saber si había un modo de destruir las visiones.

No tardó en dar con ella esta vez tampoco. Más parecía que quería ser encontrada, en el mismo sitio, en la barandilla, mirando al vacío igual que la otra vez.

\- Dime que sabes como sacar a Quentin de esa psicosis y que no tengo motivos para tirarte por la borda en los próximos treinta segundos.

\- Se como hacerlo, pero no te va a gustar.

\- Lo que no me gusta es ver como mi novio pierde la cabeza por una maldita llave que tú has puesto en su mano. - Eliot dio un paso adelante, las ganas de dejarse llevar y lanzarla fuera del barco iban aumentando. - Habla.

\- Si antes de que pasen veinticuatro horas coge la llave otra persona, es muy probable que la maldición de la depresión pase de uno a otro.

\- Así que tengo que coger la llave. – Poppy, asintió aunque su gesto no parecía del todo seguro. - Y al, hacerlo hablaré con una versión de mi mismo que lo ve todo negro. Creo que podré soportarlo.

Eliot tenía miedo, hacía mucho que había aprendido que el miedo era algo sino bueno, cuanto menos algo capaz de mantenerlo alerta y preparado para lo que pudiera pasar; una nueva bestia que intentara matarlos, una revuelta en Fillory o Julia con alguno de sus planes que siempre salían mal.

Pero el miedo a encontrarse consigo mismo, con ese Eliot que había conseguido enterrar años atrás o con el que el que le hablaba al oído de vez en cuando, era algo para lo que no estaba seguro si estaba preparado.

Sin embargo, si era el único modo de salvar a Quentin, tenía que verlo más como parte de la misión en la que estaban métodos.

\- No te acerques a esa llave. - Le dijo a Poppy antes darse la vuelta. - No se lo pasará cuando tenga la llave en la mano, pero no se te ocurre abrir un maldito portal para ir a ningún lado con ella.

\- ¿Un portal? Esa llave que ha matado a toda mi tripulación puede crear un portal que me habría llevado de vuelta a casa.

\- No se como funciona, pero a veces lo hacen, esas llaves hacen lo que quieren. Así que no hagas ninguna tontería con ella si cae en tu mano.

No espero respuesta, tampoco le interesaba, tenía una llave mágica quemándole en el bolsillo por lo que sabía que era capaz de provocar.

Se fue a uno de los camarotes, pero no, al suyo, no quería poner en peligro a Quentin. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

\- Vale, es la hora de las decisiones estúpidas que pueden costarme la vida, pero que hago para salvar la vida de Quentin porque le quiero.

Respiró con fuerza y metió la mano temblorosa en el bolsillo. Al palpar el pañuelo en el que estaba envuelta la llave se detuvo. Todavía tenía dos segundos para echarse para atrás, no hacer aquello y encontrar otra forma de ayudar a Quentin.


	4. Capítulo 04 - La oscuridad

No había otra, lo, sabía.

Esa llave acabaría con Quentin, si le estaba mostrando sus peores temores, recuerdos negativos o cualquier cosa que pudiera devolverle a los tiempos en el psiquiátrico, Eliot no estaba seguro que pudiera soportarlo. 

Eliot por su parte había pasado aquello ya había hecho las paces consigo mismo, con su pasado, con sus miedos y sus terrores. 

\- Nada de que preocuparse ¿no? 

La llave estaba fría en su mano y en realidad no parecía nada más que una llave. Sonrió al ver que no ocurría nada. Tal vez tenía razón y a él no le afectaba porque ya lo había aceptado todo. 

\- Hola Eliot. 

Dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta.

La visión de si mismo, un espejo oscuro, tétrico que mostraba otro Eliot, uno que había ocultado en su interior y que había dejado atrás siendo poco más que un adolescente cuando se fue a New York. 

\- Has cambiado mucho y te has empeñado tanto en esconderme que lo único que he podido hacer ha sido hacerme fuerte dentro de ti. – Eliot se dio la vuelta de nuevo, sintió ganas de vomitar y en cuestión de segundos toda su fuerza desapareció con cada palabra que su otro yo pronunciaba. – Me dejaste abandonado en la estación de tren, pensabas que podías deshacerte de mi, de quien eres, de tus recuerdos, de tus padres de nuestra verdadera personalidad. No, Eliot, no puedes ocultarme por más tiempo. No te estoy aquí, he vuelto para quedarme y para recordarte de donde vienes. 

\- ¿Qué vas a contarme? ¿Que vengo de un pueblo, que debería ser campesino como mi padre, que todo lo que he hecho es ponerme una fachada? 

\- Bueno, - El Eliot oscuro sonrió y se sentó a su lado en la cama. – Veo que has hecho tus deberes. ¿Por qué, crees que no puedes olvidar quien eres? Porque lo sigues siendo, porque nunca dejaras de ser ese niño al que todos torturaban en el colegio y en el instituto. 

\- Tengo que preocuparme por Quentin, no tengo tiempo de pensar en mis tristes años de instituto. 

\- ¿Tristes? Tenías intención de suicidarte ¿Es que has olvidado eso?

Eliot se puso tenso. Claro que no lo había olvidado. No había olvidado lo difícil que había sido ser el único chico gay del instituto. Gay, maricón, nenaza, cada palabra dolía como la primera vez que alguien se la había dicho a la cara.

\- También te dieron ganas de suicidarte por ser un granjero toda tu vida, porque tu padre te golpeaba, cuando no vestías como un hombre, cuando te dejaba encerrado en el granero durante todo el fin de semana para que te acostumbraras al olor. 

Eliot gruñó y se puso en pie de un salto alejándose todo lo que pudo de la silueta oscura de si mismo. 

\- ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas? Que fácil parece olvidar quien eres. 

\- Ese no soy yo. Soy un hechicero, soy el gran rey de Fillory, son muchas cosas que tú nunca habrías imaginado. 

La sombra de si mismo se echó a reír y haciendo una especie de pirueta se levantó también de la cama. 

\- Eres fabuloso ¿verdad? Has creado tu propio estilo vistiendo, te hiciste rey de tu casa de estudiantes en Brakebills y ahora eres rey de un cuento de hadas. - Aplaudió y chasqueó la lengua. – Pero se sincero por una vez y dime que es lo que has ganado de verdad en todo este tiempo. ¿Un novio? Menuda suerte has tenido con Quentin, sacado de un manicomio. 

\- No hables así de Quentin, no sabes nada de él. ¡Vete! ¡Vete y dejanos en paz! 

\- Sabes que no puedes deshacerte de mi, pero vale. Puedo darte un ratito libre, pero sabes que volveré. 

De pronto no estaba, de pronto Eliot estaba solo en el camarote.

Caminó hasta la puerta, pero las piernas le temblaban, así que tuvo que sostenerse a la pared. 

Aquella cosa, la llave o su otro yo parecían haberle arrebatado toda sus energía y sintió que estaba a punto de caer al suelo y desmayarse. 

\- ¡Eliot! - La voz de Quentin sonaba lejana, como un eco del otro lado del mundo. - ¡Eliot! ¿Estas ahí? Abre la puerta, no es lo mío tirar puertas abajo. 

Miró la mano en la que sostenía la llave, podía soltarla, podía dejarla en el suelo, tirarla, podía tirarla por la borda, pero en lugar de eso, la agarró con más fuerza, hasta hacerse daño con sus dientes metálicos. 

\- Q. 

\- Si, Eliot, soy yo. Estoy aquí. Se que has cogido la llave, se que estás viendo cosas. 

\- Ahora es cuando Quentin te echa la bronca, cuando te dice que eres un egoísta por hacer las cosas a tu manera, por no contarle tus planes.

Quiso llorar al sentir la mano de su doble oscuro en el hombro. No le había dado ni cinco minutos de silencio y ya estaba allí otra vez. 

\- Q, perdóname por favor. 

\- No hay nada que perdonar Eliot. Abre esta puerta y habla conmigo. 

\- Eso lo dice porque no te va a perdonar. No va a confiar en ti, nunca. Como Margo, en cuanto se entere que le has dejado con tu doble, con esa marioneta. Ninguna de los dos va a confiar nunca más en ti. Deberías hacer algo al respecto. 

\- No…. 

\- Eliot háblame. – Escuchó las manos de Quentin apoyándose en la puerta de madera. - Necesito que me hables y que abras esa puerta. Se por lo que estás pasando, imagino lo que estás, viendo ahora mismo y se que te dan ganas de… Pero podemos luchar juntos. 

\- Que bien sabe mentir, ¿verdad El? Igual que te mintió al decirte que te quería… Alice siempre estará ahí, en medio de vosotros dos. Q nunca te querrá a ti solo. 

\- Nunca me querrás a mi solo.

\- El, ¿Qué dices? Sabes que te quiero, vivimos juntos cincuenta años. 

\- Eras lo único que tenía, no me quedaba otro remedio que soportarte. 

\- No tenías otro opción Q. – Sollozó cayendo al suelo de rodillas. – Ahora que hemos vuelto, irás corriendo a Alice. 

Quentin comenzó a golpear la puerta. Deseaba tanto ser uno de esos héroes de película, tener sus músculos, su fuerza y ser capaz de echar la puerta del camarote abajo. 

Sabía que si lo intentaba lo único que lograría sería hacerse daño en el hombro o algo peor.

\- ¿Necesitas una mano? 

Al ver a Poppy, Quentin deseó pegarle, pero no lo hizo y no porque fuera una mujer, a esas alturas estaba tan desesperado que podría haber hecho cualquier cosa y precisamente eso fue lo hizo, aceptar la ayuda de alguien que probablemente se la jugaría en cuanto pudiera. 

Poppy era fuerte o tenía más idea que él sobre como abrir una puerta a la fuerza. Quentin no tuvo tiempo de decir nada que en un segundo la puerta estaba chocando con la pared y tenían el camarote a la vista. 

\- Le dije que era una mala idea coger la llave. - Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. - He intentado decirle que era mejor dejar que la tuvieras tu, así al menos uno de los dos tendría la mente en su sitio. 

\- Cállate y vete. Gracias por la puerta, pero ya has hecho bastante. Déjame a solas con él. 

Quentin no se fijó si por una vez desde que se conocían, Poppy le hacía caso y se marchaba. 

La imagen de Eliot ahí delante, sentado en el suelo, espalda tensa, las manos cubriendo sus oídos, como si eso pudiera hacer desaparecer a su yo oscuro fue lo único que importaba.


	5. Capítulo 05 - Yo contra mi mismo

No hacía falta que Quentin dijera mucho, sabía por lo que estaba pasando Eliot, aunque en su caso, no había sido una decisión propia, Poppy le había engañado para que cogiera la llave. Eliot por su partem lo había hecho a conciencia, le había quitado la llave, le había querido quitar el terrible peso que suponía las visiones que provocaba esa maldita llave y había decidido echarlo sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿En que estabas pensando? - Preguntó Quentin mientras se arrodillaba frente a Eliot.

Acarició su mejilla, aunque estaba seguro que no se daba cuenta, ni de su contacto, ni de que estaba cerca, ni de que estaba hablando. 

Tomó el rostro de Eliot entre sus manos y sonrió. No estaba acostumbrado a mirarle y verle en silencio. Eliot disfrutaba hablando, haciéndose notar, le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Su sonrisa lo llevaba siempre todo y conseguía, de formas que sí que parecían realmente mágicas, levantar el ánimo de Quentin por muy deprimido que se estuviera.

Como lo echaba de menos ahora. 

Solo habían pasado un par de horas, pero ya sentía ese vacío en el corazón, la necesidad de recuperar al Eliot que él conocía, que él quería, que él amaba. 

Se mordió el labio, no era el momento de venirse abajo, mucho menos de llorar.

Eliot tenía agarrada la llave con tanta fuerza que tuvo que hacerla él también para lograr abrirle mano, aunque no logró, Eliot no estaba dispuesto a liberarse de la maldición que él mismo había escogido.

\- Maldita sea El. Deja de hacerte el mártir, no has sido tú el estúpido que ha cogido la llave sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Quentin cayó de culo al suelo cuando Eliot abrió los ojos de golpe y se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que no le estaba mirando, ni siquiera era en absoluto consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. 

Tenía la mirada perdida o más bien la tenía fija en un punto justo detrás de Quentin. Por la experiencia que tenía, imaginando lo que estaba viendo Eliot en ese momento, se imaginó que estaba hablando con una versión suya oscura, una que le decía cosas horribles de si mismo, aunque no fueran reales. El problema es que las hacía muy fáciles de creer.

Como deseaba escucharlo, saber que es lo que estaba sufriendo Eliot y poder decirle... Irguió la espalda y en ese momento se dio cuenta que podía decirlo, podía intentarlo, podía intentar hacer un contraataque de todos los momentos buenos que habían vivido, de las buenas experiencias que deseaba vivir con Eliot, poca gente le conocía como él, al verdadero Eliot, al hombre con el había pasado cincuenta años, junto al que había muerto.

Lo había amado durante una vida entera, habían tenido una familia, un hijo, habían madurado, habían llorado y se habían dejado de hablar durante días, pero al final siempre habían vuelto el uno al otro.

Respiró con fuerza, se arrodilló de nuevo y tomó de nuevo el rostro de Eliot entre sus manos, aproximándose todavía más a él. quería que le mirar,a que le viera, que sus ojos fueran todo lo que viera, sus manos todo lo que sintiera y su voz todo lo que escuchara.

\- El... Eliot. Se que puedes oírme, se que estás luchando porque sabes que sea lo que sea lo que estás escuchando no es verdad, no es cierto, no eres la persona que ese otro tú te está mostrando ahora mismo.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? Eres una marioneta de tu... ¿novio? ¿Quentin es tu novio? ¿O tienes demasiado miedo a decirlo en voz alta que todavía no le has dicho lo que de verdad sientes por él? - Eliot apretó la mandíbula por la rabia. Deseaba tanto concentrarse en Quentin, mirarle, escucharle, dejar que le ayudara, pero por más que lo intentaba sus sentidos estaban puestos en su yo oscuro y su mano no hacía más que cerrarse alrededor de la maldita llave que quería dejar ir. - Eres su marionetas, dejas que te diga lo que puedas o no puedes sentir. ¿Por qué no sentirte culpable por haber hecho las cosas mal toda tu vida? ¿Por qué no aceptar que eres un completo fracaso?

\- No... - Murmuró Eliot a duras penas.

le temblaban las manos, Quentin pudo notarlo porque se las tenía cogidas casi con miedo a que intentara salir corriendo y ahogó un gemido cuando notó que le apretaba tanto que le estaba haciendo daño.

\- No te voy a soltar hasta que me mires y me digas que estás bien.

\- No... no soy un fracaso.

\- No, no lo eres, ¿Crees que me habría enamorado de un fracasado? - Quentin sonrió, como si Eliot pudiera ver su gesto, que intentaba ser gracioso para quitarle hierro al momento... si tal solo pudiera verle. - Vamos, Eliot. Eres una de las persona más fuertes y seguras de si mismas que he visto en mi vida.

\- Cree que eres seguro de ti mismo... - Ese otro Eliot se echó a reír y las carcajdas hicieron daño al verdadero Eliot en el oído. - No te ha visto lloriquear por las noches, solo, abandonado en tu maravilloso castillo. 

\- Vete.

\- Sabes que no me voy a ir. 

Si hubiera podido hacerlo, Eliot se habría echado a llorar desconsoladamente, porque tanto Quentin como el Eliot oscuro respondieron lo mismo, al mismo tiempo.

\- Tu novio dice que no se irá, pero que pasará cuando yo sea parte de tu vida para siempre y por lo tanto de la suya. No voy a dejarte ir y lo sabes.

\- Q... vete... deja este barco... vete...

Intentó empujarle, si hubiera tenido fuerzas para ello, lo habría hecho, pero lo único que consiguió fue enojar a Quentin y que le agarrara con más fuerza.

\- ¡No voy a irme a ningún lado y lo sabes! Por ti, por... la maldita llave, no podemos hacer nada si en ella y porque... 

Quentin no estaba seguro de si debía decirlo en voz alta, si era el momento, si Eliot le escucharía o sería un momento para decir algo tan importante si luego Eliot no lo iba recordarlo.

Sin embargo, era tan imperiosa la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta que casi podía decir que le hacía daño temer esas palabras guardadas por más tiempo en su interior.

\- ¿Sabes ese momento en el que la gente se da cuenta que ha cometido el error más terrible de toda su vida pero entonces es demasiado tarde para borrar los años perdidos? 

El Eliot oscuro se echó a reír de nuevo, si no fuera una creación de su propia imaginación, Eliot pensaría que se lo estaba pasando realmente bien torturándole.

\- Vale, lo siento, mira creo que voy a dejar que tu novio concluya su discurso, estoy seguro que será muy divertido ver como te hace sentir. - El Eliot oscuro se acercó un poco a él por primera vez, con esa horrible sonrisa que podría haber sido sacada de una película de terror. - ¿Crees que tu novio podría querer a alguien que habla con su versión más retorcida? Parece un buen chico, demasiado bueno para ti ¿no crees?

Como si nunca hubiera estado nunca allí, el otro Eliot se desvaneció en el aire y el verdadero Eliot regresó a la realidad.

\- Porque te quiero, El, te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie en toda mi vida y si te ocurre algo... me muero.


	6. Capítulo 06 - Dentro del abismo

Eliot no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que dormía tan bien, tan tranquilo, como si todo estuviera bien.

No hubo sueños, ni pesadillas, no había remordimientos al despertar y lo mejor de todo fue que Quentin dormía a su lado, acurrucado junto a él.

Sonrió ante la visión. Después de la terrible noche pasada con la maldita llave, estaba seguro que las cosas solo podían ir a peor. Pero no, el sol había salido, Quentin dormía, él tenía una sonrisa en los labios y la llave...

Fue entonces cuando la vio o más bien vio la cadena colgada del cuello de Quentin.

\- Joder.

\- Buenos días a ti también.

Eliot se dio cuenta entonces que Quentin se había despertado y lo miraba.

\- ¿Por qué no has dejado la maldita llave en algún sitio, en la mesilla?

\- No me fiaba de Poppy.

\- Ella fue la primera que te la encasquetó sin decirte los efectos que tenía. ¿Por qué crees que la iba a querer coger otra vez?

\- No lo sé, pero esa llave es una de las piezas para devolver la magia a la normalidad.

Eliot se lo quedó mirando en silencio. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, Eliot estaba convencido de conocer a Quentin mejor que a sí mismo.

Conocía sus miradas y sus gestos y podía decir que Quentin estaba tenso y le estaba escondiendo algo.

Se incorporó y se volvió. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque Quentin le estaba besando y cuando quiso darse cuenta lo tenía encima y Eliot sabía como acabaría aquel momento si se dejaba llevar.

Le agarró de las muñecas y le obligó a volver a volver a su lado de la cama.

\- Pensaba que después de lo que pasó anoche querrías...

\- No quiero que te avalances sobre mí como si no hubiera un mañana. Estamos en un barco de la realeza, uno de mis barcos y estamos solos. Tenemos tiempo.

\- Por eso, tenemos tiempo para hacer lo que queramos. Además, - Quentin volvió a intentar colocarse sobre él, pero Eliot le detuvo de nuevo. - ¿No recuerdas qué vivimos una vida entera? pero resulta que en realidad no ha pasado. Tendremos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Eliot adoraban sus besos, desde la primera vez que habían terminado juntos en la cama, incluso aunque los dos estaban extremadamente borracho a drogados, no estaba muy seguro de lo que había ocurrido para terminar en la cama.

Pero ahora era diferente, era forzado, era... Le hacía sentir mal, como si se estuviera aprovechando de él o tal vez era Quentin el que se estaba aprovechando, no estaba seguro.

La cuestión era que aquel momento era demasiado raro e incómodo.

Así que, volvió a apartar a Quentin. Algo estaba mal en todo aquello. Porque si algo le impedía besar y acariciar el cuerpo de su... De lo que quiera que Quentin fuera ahora mismo para él, era porque algo iba realmente mal.

\- Es la llave. - Dijo por fin al darse cuenta de que era lo que fallaba.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Quenton forcejeó con él. Ninguno de los dos era especialmente fuerte, pero no se trataba de una pelea, así que Quentin sólo sonrió.

\- El, vamos, estamos solos, podemos divertirnos un poco, antes de volver a concentrarnos en las malditas llaves y la misión.

\- Justo lo que pensaba.

Eliot le empujó con delicadeza sobre la cama y se levantó. Se acercó a la ventana y miró fuera.

No había mucho que ver, agua y cielo. No era una persona amante de la playa, así que aquella visión le parecía más o menos aburrida, al mismo tiempo que tranquila. Por lo menos le daba la sensación de que las cosas podían volver a la normalidad.

\- Eliot, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy raro.

\- ¿Soy yo el que está raro? Q quítate esa llave del cuello. Los dos sabemos lo que nos hace ver y sentir. 

\- He aprendido a dominar el poder de la llave. - Eliot se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama, las piernas estaban a punto de fallar y apenas podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. - No me mires así, no es tan díficil cuando te das cuenta de lo que es capaz esta cosa.

Quentin cogió la llave en la mano y Eliot estuvo tentado, esta vez sí, de avalanzarse sobre él y arracársela, tirarla incluso por la ventana del camarote, aunque eso pusiera en peligro la misión que habían ido a cumplir allí.

\- ¿Quieres dejarla estar? Esa cosa es peligrosa, muy peligrosa.

\- Solo si no sabes controlarla.

Eliot apretó los dientes hasta hacerse daño; no podía soportar ver a Q moviendo aquella cosa como si fuera una llave normal, como si nada, como si no fuera una de las cosas más peligrosas que ninguno de lo dos había visto en toda su vida.

\- Deja esa llave, no es posible que haga nada bueno por nadie.

\- El, no. No lo entiendes. Tienes que escuchar a tu otro yo, es parte de ti y...

\- Pasé demasiado raro escuchándole y te aseguro que esa parte no forma parte de mi, ya no. Esa llave tiene el poder de acabar contigo, lo sabes, te pasó cuando te encontré y viste lo que me hizo. ¿Como puedes decir...?

\- Se trata de ser fuerte. Seguramente tu no eres lo bastante fuerte como para enfrentarte a él, para sobrepasar ese primer momento de miedo y odio hacia ti mismo. Probablemente, yo soy capaz y tú no, El.

Si Quentin le hubiera dicho eso mismo en otro momento, probablemente Eliot se habría marchado del barco en ese mismo momento, habría dejado que Quentin le pidiera ayuda para demostrarle que estaba equivocado y que estaba siendo un imbécil con él.

Pero no era otro momento, ahora que tenía la mente limpia del veneno de aquella llave, Eliot había entendido como funcionaba esa maldita cosa. Sabía también que Quentin no era él mismo, no era él quien estaba hablando en realidad.

\- Bueno, supongo que es posible. Siempre he sabido que eres un hechicero poderoso, tal vez mucho más que yo. - Caminó lentamente por el borde de la cama, se aseguró de que Quentin no pudiera llegar hasta la puerta sin pasar por delante de él. Por nada del mundo quería que el muy estúpido hiciera alguna tontería. - Supongo que podrías enseñarme a usarlo como debo para sentirme bien.

Eliot alargó la mano, acercándose lentamente a Quentin, sus ojos fijos en los de su compañero. 

Quentin dudó un momento, Eliot lo vio en su mirada, conocía cada gesto en Quentin Coldwater y casi podía decir que era capaz de leer su mente sin necesidad de hablar con él.

Lo vio desviar la mirada y se estremeció al pensar que estaba escuchando al voz de su otro yo, de ese Quentin terrible y malvado que le daba una idea de si mismo en absoluto real y sobretodo horrible.

\- Q, mírame. - Pero Quentin seguía mirando a la pared, a la nada nada para Eliot. - Q, necesito que me mires y que me dejes la llave. ¿Quieres enseñarme como controlar su poder?

Por un momento, creyó que iba a ser fácil, que Quentin le iba a entregar la llave. tenía pensado ya hacerle un conjuro a esa maldita cosa para no llegar a tocarlo.

Pero Quentin retiró la mano y se volvió a guardar la llave bajo la ropa. 

\- No puedo, no puedo dártela, porque entonces yo perderé su poder y mírame, ahora confío más en mi mismo, soy más feliz.

\- Q.

Una de las cosas malas de Eliot es que no tenía paciencia y por eso se dejó llevar, se movió rápido, demasiado, intentó agarrar la mano de Quentin antes de que guardara la llave y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaban peleándose, casi pegándose como dos personas normales que no tenían poder alguno


End file.
